


Daybreak

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Look For The Force [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Old Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Rogue One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Put simply, Chirrut and Baze have sleepy morning sex. That's it. Nothing else to it.





	

 Baze watched the light and shadows playing tug of war on the wall, evidence of a sunrise he couldn't quite see from the bed. He had been awake long enough to notice the first stirrings of it, when stars were still gracing the sky, pinpricks of worlds far away from this one. Perhaps he would see some of them, one day. At the very least it would give him something new to describe to Chirrut. That would be nice, Baze considered as he shook off his partner's clinging arm for the umpteenth time. Because the sights and smells and sounds of their city had not changed in a long, long time. 

 Well, that wasn't entirely true, Baze reminded himself as a shuttle loaded down with Kyber crystals flew overhead, rattling the bowls and trinkets on their shelves. In the street below them he noted the passing of two Imperial tanks, one salt merchant with a creaky cart, and a cluster or murmuring disciples, whose red robes whispered as they filed towards the husk of their temple, like bees flying back to a dead queen.

Uneasy satisfaction settled in Baze's bones. The noises carried no alarm with them, posed no threat to the tired old couple lying under a hodgepodge of quilts and cloaks. The two relics of something long gone. Somewhat reassured, Baze settled back on the mattress and sighed as Chirrut's arm encircled his ribs again, warm and heavy. 

Chirrut's sleepy hand drifted down Baze's chest while he mulled over all the things he should be doing. He should put on the kettle and start some tea. He should go out and buy them some porridge; he could smell it boiling in the stall below their little hideout. He should get up and brush away the sand that had collected overnight on the windowsill. He should...

 He should lie here quietly and let Chirrut knead his stomach, just for a little while longer. 

That didn't last for long. Quiet never did, with Chirrut around. Within minutes he stirred and tightened his hold, the touch somehow conveying exactly what he wanted from Baze.

"Don't go getting ideas, you..."  

"Mm." Chirrut rolled his hips, smiling when Baze stiffened. "You never stay in bed this late. Would it be to presumptuous to assume we're having sex sometime today, Bazey?" he laughed, the morning grit of sandpaper in his voice. Baze sighed and pulled Chirrut's hand out of his pyjama pants. Now when had that gotten in there?

"Don't call me Bazey. And hush. I'm still sleeping." The breath of Chirrut's laughter against the nape of his neck managed to coax the hardened lines of Baze's face into a smile. Those were rare sights, and unfortunately went unseen by the only man who could bring them about. One of life's little cruelties, that. He sighed and stretched, feeling Chirrut nose into his overgrown hair. "Maybe I'll consider indulging you in a moment, if you behave..." 

"You ask too much of me. How is the sunrise?" It was a question Chirrut asked every morning, without fail. And every day Baze answered him differently.

Today he sat up, let the sunlight that had been warming his shoulder pool on Chirrut's neck and face like liquid gold, languid and still. Understanding, Chirrut nodded and smiled up at the ceiling with a sigh. The light reflecting off of his eyes created ripples in the blueness, revealed slight variations on the same theme. Baze blinked as he caught himself watching the rise and fall of Chirrut's chest. He could stare at this man for hours, and had on an occasion or two. Not that Chirrut had to know that. Although Baze was fairly sure Chirrut knew, somehow. He always knew.

"Baze..."

"Hm?" Baze snapped out of his thoughts. Speaking of knowing. "What?" 

"It's been a moment, Baze. Are you going to touch me or not?" Chirrut smiled, smugly cupping Baze's cheek in the palm of his hand. Baze sighed before pressing a begrudging kiss to the graceful curve of Chirrut's wrist. No one could judge him too harshly for giving in. He was only human, after all. 

"Shut it. And I don't know where you left the lotion..."

"Under the pillow."

"It's not here."

"The _other_ pillow..." 

Clothes were not shed; only adjusted. No point in removing something you would only have to warm up later. Besides, aside from the slices of sunlight cutting at intervals across the room, the day had dawned cold. Best that Baze only slip his pants down to his knees and that Chirrut stay bundled in the too-big shirt he had stolen from Baze the night before.

Warm with anticipation, Chirrut rolled over and allowed Baze to smooth a hand up his back, astonishingly pliant under his touch, candle wax melting beneath a flame. "Usually I have to fight to get you in this position." Baze murmured, sliding the first slick fingers into Chirrut's body, feeling the bed creak in time with them. 

"I'm feeling lazy today. Must be the old age..." 

"Oh, yes. You've slowed down terribly." Baze snorted, easing and twisting his hand with confident familiarity. Was it not twelve hours ago that Chirrut had taken down a veritable hoard of younger men, armed to the teeth with blasters and blades? With nothing but his staff, too. So-called old age had nothing to do with it.

When Chirrut let out a needy moan Baze withdrew, shaking his head as he lined himself up and took Chirrut by the hip, slowly rocking him back onto the head of his cock, smearing the pre-come that had collected there. "All you had to do was ask for me, you know..."

 "You were _supposed_ to take the initiative." Chirrut sighed in relief as Baze thrust in further, toes curling with each added inch. When their thighs were flush together Baze laced a hand in Chirrut's and bit into his neck with a grunt, waiting for a nod or a squeeze. When he got both he began to rock, a steady rhythm that could be maintained for as long as they liked.

As time passed the air became thick with the heat of their breath and bodies and the soft sounds of rustling sheets. There was no urgency in their movements, no frantic passion. They sunk into each other like stones into that strange thing called a sea. Easily, and without conscious effort.

"Baze..." 

"Here?" Baze adjusted his angle and thrust deep into Chirrut, smiling when he nodded desperately, knuckles going white on the pillow.  

"Yes." In Baze's ears Chirrut's voice was wavering and indistinct, already an echo as it left his lips, words distorted in the bowl of a bell. He was close; Baze could feel it in his own gut, the white coil of heat threatening to explode. When it did Baze swore, shuddering with his last snapping thrust. A moment later Chirrut arched his hips off the bed with a soft grunt, digging his fingers into the pillow and spilling onto the sheets. Baze stilled against him, whispering soothing nonsense in his ear and trying to remember how to breathe properly.

Chirrut collected himself first a minute later, shouldering the two of them onto their sides so Baze wouldn't crush him. "Are you alright?" he asked, voice still a little bit breathy. Baze nodded and wrapped his arms around Chirrut's waist, mirroring the touch that had led to them being in this position.

"Mm. Shouldn't I be asking you?" When Baze slipped out he pressed a kiss to Chirrut's shoulder and reached down to soothe his spasming muscles as they adjusted to the emptiness. Chirrut hummed, arching readily into Baze's gentle fingers. 

"I'm alright. I'd be doing better if I had breakfast. It smells as though they've actually seasoned the porridge today..."

"Get your own damn porridge. I'm going back to bed." That meant nothing more than rolling over and burying his face in Chirrut's pillow. Easy to return to something you had never left.

"Tired already? So much for stamina. What happened to the man who would pull me into the first available dark corner on an hourly basis, hm? I got to be on very close terms with every closet in the temple, because of him..."

"He got old." Baze said gruffly. He pulled Chirrut into his arms, a thick smile spreading across his face when Chirrut began to toy with his hair, an old habit of his that he had yet to outgrow. "And his partner got insufferable."

"Did he? That's a shame." Chirrut sighed, feigning regret. Baze hummed in amused agreement and pressed a kiss to Chirrut's cheek. The sun was beginning to climb across the sky, he noticed. It struck him that nothing was stopping them from staying in here all day; dozing, talking, making love as the fancy struck them, perhaps watching the sun go down. Unfortunately, his plans were ruined when Chirrut rolled out of bed and stretched, searching about for his clothes.

"Now where do you think you're going?" 

"Out. I feel that the Force has something in store for us today." Chirrut said comfortably as he dressed. With a long-suffering sigh Baze managed to sit up and sling his legs off the side of the bed, wincing when his bare feet touched the frigid wooden planks. 

"That a fact? What could it possibly need from two tired old men?"

"I've no idea." Chirrut walked back over to the bed and smiled at Baze. His robes gaped open in the front and Baze moved to fasten them, chuckling when Chirrut pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Let's find out."

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough space husbands smut so here


End file.
